Alcohol Blossoms Love
by JelloMelloHackerMatt
Summary: Ahh, I've turned Blaine into a sex machein! Yeah, that got your attention! Anyway, this is based on episode 14, Blame It On The Alcohol. Please enjoy and review, thank you!
1. Alcohol

*** WARNING * EXTREME SEX SCENE * WARNING EXTREME SEX SCENE * WARNING * EXTREME SEX SCENE * WARNING EXTREME SEX SCENE * WARNING * EXTREME SEX SCENE * WARNING ***

* * *

><p>Kurt glared as Rachel's lips landed on Blaine's full ones. He glared as they began to make out, glared as Blaine pulled back slightly, a question in his gleaming brown-golden eyes, and nearly strangled Rachel's scrawny neck as Blaine leaned back in and began kissing her again.<p>

Why were they at this party anyway?

Why was there _alcohol _at this party?

They pulled back again, and Rachel seemed tipsy, while Blaine grinned from ear to ear.

"Let's sing a duet!" Rachel declared, still tipsy, mostly from the alcohol, as she stood up to quickly and almost fell. Luckily Blaine was there to catch her before she fell and cracked open her stupid little head.

They went onto the mini stage Rachel had already set up and both began singing _Don't You Want Me _by The Human League. Everyone sat on the floor, dancing drunkenly to the music, while Tina draped herself over Mike and Arty and Brittany played boss and his bitch. Kurt stood to the side of the stage, watching them, blue eyes blazing with hate and anger, shared mostly equally, towards Rachel and Blaine.

As the song closed, they looked at each other, a secret message zapping between them. Then they departed the stage as the audience cheered, Rachel falling into Finn's arms, and Blaine falling and draping his arms around Kurt.

"Did you see that Kurt?" he asked drunkenly, his curls falling onto his smooth skin as the gel let go of his dark hair.

Kurt nodded, supporting Blaine up with his arms, trying to keep him upright. "Yep, I saw it Blaine."

"Did you like it?" he asked, grinning at Kurt as he resisted standing on his own two feet.

Kurt sighed at his wasted friend and said, "Yes, very nice Blaine, now stand up straight."

Blaine giggled, his cheeks flushed a baby pink, and he leaned on Kurt again, much to the other boys' annoyance and pleasure.

"Let's go back to your place," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he nibbled at the lobe.

Kurt's own cheeks flushed crimson, and he placed his hand on Blaine's clothed chest, going to push him away, when Blaine placed his own hand on top. Kurt stared at the large, tanned hand that rested on top of his own small, pale hand.

"Ok..." he heard himself whisper, as Blaine grinned and nibbled his lobe again.

Kurt placed Blaine's arm around his neck and then held his tipsy friend up by placing his hand on his muscular waist. He helped him outside and into a taxi that stopped for them. The driver gave them a funny look, but drove anyway, as Kurt tried to keep Blaine from leaning onto him and nibbling at his ear and neck.

When the taxi stopped outside Kurt's home, he gave the driver some money, and then helped Blaine out of the taxi. Kurt was sure he heard the driver mutter something about "kids these days", but he ignored it as Blaine almost tripped and fell face first onto the ground.

Kurt unlocked the front door and pushed Blaine inside, making sure he didn't trip or walk into anything. He really did not want to wake his parents at, he checked his watch, twenty minutes past eleven.

He sighed inwardly to himself, and then pulled Blaine up from the coach, where he was trying to figure out how to turn the TV on with his Dad's wallet.

"Come on Blaine, time for bed," Kurt whispered, hauling him up.

"TV's not working," Blaine whispered into Kurt's coat as he was helped into Kurt's bedroom.

"Uh-hm, we'll get that fixed," is all Kurt said as he dropped Blaine onto his king sized bed filled with plush cushions. He picked up his pyjamas and went into his bathroom, getting changed, and he was sure he heard Blaine crawl under the covers and pillows, as there was a soft 'fump' from the bedroom. He opened the bathroom door and noticed that he was right, and he smiled to himself.

He placed his folded clothes down onto his desk's stool, intending to place them back into his wardrobe tomorrow, when he was not so tired.

God, was he tired.

Kurt crawled under the cover and pillows on his bed, and soon fell asleep, forgetting that his crush was sleeping in the same bed as him, right next to him. He did not even remember when his crushes hand reached out and held his own.

**/*/**

Kurt awoke to the sound of something he could not quite place in his fogy mind. After laying there for another minute, he realized it was the sound of someone rummaging in the fridge.

Kurt sat up and got out of bed, stretching. It was still very dark outside, and he looked at his bedside clock which read just past midnight. He sighed to himself as he walked out of his room and into the kitchen, noticing immediately that the fridge door was open and that somebody was sticking their head into the fridge's cold air, rummaging for something.

Kurt then noticed the three empty cans of beer on the countertop, and thought it must be his Dad.

"Dad?" Kurt whispered, coming round the open fridge door to see who it was.

He got a start when a sleepy looking Blaine turned and grunted at him.

"Blaine?" Kurt said with shock, and then realized that his response was a little loud. "Blaine, what are you doing?"

Blaine grunted again. He looked sleepy and still slightly drunk. The three cans of beer probably did not help him much, thought Kurt, as he gently pulled Blaine from out of the fridge, closing the door to it, and led him back into Kurt's room.

Kurt placed Blaine down on the bed, and went over to close his bedroom door again. When he turned around, Blaine had already dug back under the covers and pillows, and was probably already asleep.

Kurt sighed and got back under the covers and pillows, intending to go back to sleep himself, but he suddenly felt lips pressing onto his neck and a large and warm hand skim under his pyjama shirt and drift up to his nipples, which were becoming erect from the contact.

Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine kissing his neck and his hand up his pyjama shirt. His cheeks flushed crimson and he tried to push Blaine away, but he did not move.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, "Blaine, what are you doing?"

Blaine licked up Kurt's pale neck and nibbled it again, making Kurt stifle a small moan.

"Blaine, please, stop..." Kurt whispered as Blaine lifted his head slightly and licked inside Kurt's ear and nibbled the lobe.

Kurt felt himself becoming hard from all this unusual contact, and he hoped Blaine would not notice. He tried to push Blaine away again, but Blaine just grabbed his hand and pinned it onto the mattress.

"Please Blaine..." Kurt whispered, trying not to moan as Blaine's stomach skimmed across the top of his hard on as he moved.

Kurt felt Blaine stop suddenly, but only for a fleeting second, and he began kissing Kurt's neck again as he reached his free hand away from Kurt's chest and down and under his pyjama trousers, feeling Kurt's stiffened manhood.

Kurt stifled a moan again as he felt Blaine begin to stroke him teasingly, and he grabbed Blaine's shirt, bawling it up in his hands to try and stop himself from losing himself in the pleasure his crush was giving him.

"Ah, B-Blaine, p-please, stop..." Kurt whispered as quietly as he could, so as not to alert his parents or Finn. He could not live if anyone caught him like this, the embarrassment and shame would kill him.

"Kurt, I really wanna enter you," was Blaine's response, and he stroked Kurt just a little more to empathize his words.

Kurt bit down on his lip again, trying not to draw blood, and he placed his hand on top of the moving lump in his lower regain's, trying to stop it. Although Kurt made it seem like he wanted Blaine to stop, he really, _really _did not want him to.

"Blaine, please..." Kurt whispered quietly as he could, his cheeks flushed, his breathing hitched and his head spinning.

"I wanna enter you so bad Kurt," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, still pumping Kurt's manhood, "I wanna enter you and pump me inside of you. I want you to moan for me, I want you to scream my name, and I wanna come so deep inside of you, that you can _never_ get rid of me _ever_."

Kurt wanted Blaine to do that to him, oh he really wanted it, and he stifled another moan as he came into Blaine's powerful hand. He could feel Blaine's grin as Kurt's come spilled out and over Blaine's fingers and all around his hand.

"S-sorry..." Kurt whimpered, closing his eyes so he could not see Blaine's face. He felt so ashamed for doing that, so ashamed for wanting Blaine to do those things to him, so very a shamed for everything.

"Don't be," he heard Blaine whisper, his golden voice laced with lust. Kurt felt Blaine's hand leave him, and he opened his eyes to see Blaine licking his liquid from his hand. Kurt's cheeks flushed a deep crimson, and he shut his eyes again to keep himself at bay. But it came to no avail, as Kurt felt himself becoming hard again, just from watching Blaine do something so dirty. Kurt had never imagined that Blaine, sweet, innocent and loveable Blaine, could do something so sexy and dirty, and this was what turned him on so much.

"Hard already?" he heard Blaine breath against his ear, and he felt him nibble his lobe again.

Kurt could not take it. He grabbed the front of Blaine's shirt and pulled him to face him, and then pulled him forward and connected their lips in an instant kiss filled with great passion and lust.

Kurt felt Blaine push himself up against his entrance and he moaned as quietly as he could. He moaned again, and Blaine opened his mouth in response, and their tongues began to fight each other in a hot, wet fight for dominance.

"Kurt, argh, let me pump inside you," Blaine murmured against the others lips, and Kurt could feel Blaine rip open his pyjama shirt, some of the buttons flying off the blue silk, but Kurt did not care because Blaine's hands were exploring his chest, teasing his nipples and Kurt just felt like he was floating.

"Hmph, Blaine, p-please don't tease me..." Kurt whispered quietly, trying to contain a moan as Blaine nipped his nipples and began to slide Kurt's pyjama trousers down to reveal his erect member and his entrance.

"B-Blaine, please d-don't..." Kurt whispered, watching as Blaine smirked and then unzipped his own trousers, revealing_ his_ erect member. He pushed it up against Kurt's entrance and Kurt whimpered slightly at the contact. He felt so dirty for doing this, but that only turned him on even more. His lust and shame mixed as one and made him crazy; he did not know what to do anymore.

"Kurt, I've gotta enter you before I come from the mere thought of doing something so dirty to you," Blaine murmured, and Kurt's cheeks flushed hot red at the words. Then he closed his eyes tightly as Blaine pushed his pelvis forward some more, pushing himself up against Kurt.

At the sight of Kurt looking so innocent, his eyes shut tight at the unfamiliar contact, Blaine almost came right there and then. He pushed himself forcefully into Kurt, and Kurt almost screamed with the pain. He had to bite down on his lip to contain his cry, but it only drew blood, which he had not wanted to do.

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's swollen and bloody lips, sucking away all the blood, and started moving in and out of Kurt, slowly, so Kurt could adjust, and then faster, thrusting in deeper with each pump.

Kurt turned his head to the side and bit the pillow hard, trying to contain as many moans of pleasure he could. He wanted so desperately to scream Blaine's name, to moan at Blaine's thrusting manhood inside of him, but he knew that if he did, his parents and Finn would hear, and it would be the end of his life if he was seen like this.

He could hear Blaine panting softly, trying to keep quiet too. He was still speeding up his thrusts, doing it in a rhythmic movement, and Kurt saw some sweat trickle down his face.

"Please take you shirt off," Kurt whispered, and Blaine obliged, whipping his stripped shirt off in a matter of seconds, never stopping his movements. Kurt stared in awe at the glistening abs before him, so toned and tanned, sweat gliding down graceful. Kurt reached his hands out and ran his hands over the glistening God like body, taking it all in. He then slipped his hands up around Blaine's neck and sat up a little to allow Blaine more access.

"Ah, God, Kurt, ah, you're so tight!" Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear as he kept thrusting.

"Hmph, Blaine, ahh..." Kurt whimpered quietly, clinging onto Blaine, his fingers digging into Blaine's bare back.

Kurt felt the world slip away from him as he felt himself rubbing up against Blaine's toned stomach, and Blaine's self inside of him, thrusting into just the right spot. Kurt could not take it anymore, and he let himself go, his liquid squirting onto their stomachs and chests.

Blaine thought Kurt was so hot, so damn bloody tight, that as he thrust Kurt's spot hard and hit deep, he came inside of Kurt. He could feel himself letting go, and he kept thrusting, riding it out as he filled Kurt with himself, pumping as much of himself as he could into Kurt's tight hole. As he reached the end of his orgasm, he slowed down, until it was gentle thrusts in and out, and then stopping all together.

They were both panting, and Kurt was trying to keep quiet so as to not arouse anyone else in the house. He could feel Blaine's sticky liquid inside of him, and he _loved _it. He knew that after this, he would need to fill himself with Blaine's seed more often, or else he would go crazy.

Blaine kissed Kurt's swollen lips, and muttered "I love you" against them.

Kurt flushed a bit more, and muttered "I love you too" and Blaine swallowed Kurt's love, hugging Kurt tightly to him.

They soon laid back down and feel asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>This fanfic is based off of episode 14 <em>Blame It On The Alcohol<em>. If you have not seen said episode, WHAT THE HELL, WHY NOT! ?**

**Ahem, anyway, I hope you enjoy and try not to comebust over the extreme sex scene in this... Seriously, I can not believe I _write _this stuff sometimes...**

**Anyway, please enjoy and review please!**

**Thank you!**

_**JelloMelloHackerMatt**_


	2. Love

*** WARNING * EXTREME SEX SCENE * WARNING EXTREME SEX SCENE * WARNING * EXTREME SEX SCENE * WARNING EXTREME SEX SCENE * WARNING * EXTREME SEX SCENE * WARNING ***

* * *

><p>Kurt awoke in the early morning, light sunlight streaming through his window. He smiled to himself, and then looked to his side. His smile grew as he saw Blaine lying there, still asleep, his curly locks ruffled and lying against his smooth face, his lush and full lips slightly parted, and his bare chest heaving with each beautiful breath he took.<p>

Kurt kissed those parted lips, and got a start as the lips began to kiss back, a hand reaching to the back of his head to keep him in place. Kurt smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other's neck as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"Good morning," Kurt whispered, smiling broadly.

"'Morning gorgeous," Blaine whispered back, grinning widely.

They stared into each other's eyes for a while, goofy grins on their faces. Then Kurt heard his father snore slightly, and he snapped back.

"Blaine! Blaine, we have to get into the shower!" Kurt hissed, jumping out of bed and blushed as he realized he was only wearing his pyjama shirt, which had been torn open the night before, and that his pyjama trousers were around his ankles. Blaine started laughing and Kurt glared at him, pulling up his trousers.

Kurt crossed to the other side of the large bed and pulled the covers off, his face reddening even more at the sight of Blaine's beautifully toned chest, his trouser zip undone. Blaine grinned and pulled Kurt down for a kiss, and Kurt did not struggle.

"Come on!" Kurt hissed when their lips parted, and he grabbed Blaine's wrist and hauled him out of his bed. He then dragged them both to his bathroom, and closed the door, locking it just in case. He began to strip, and once completely naked, he notice Blaine leaning against the wall, watching him intently. Kurt's cheeks flushed again that morning, and he turned his back to Blaine, turning on the taps and starting up the shower.

"Come on, get undressed," Kurt said, turning back to face Blaine. Blaine grinned and replied, "We're getting in together?"

Kurt nodded, ignoring Blaine's smirk.

"We haven't time, we have to get showered and then get you out of here!" Kurt hissed, pulling Blaine's trousers and boxers down and flinging them across the bathroom. Kurt became sidetracked as he saw Blaine's wonderfully sexy and naked body, and Blaine simply stood there, modelling it for Kurt.

Kurt fanned his face slightly, and then shook his head, trying to regain control of his breathing, and then stepped into the shower. Blaine followed him in, and Kurt shut the curtain, bending down to pick up the shampoo, when he felt something prodding his backside. He turned his head and saw Blaine standing there, looking slightly embarrassed, but mostly turned on, as he member prodded Kurt's butt.

Kurt instantly straightened, his cheeks flushing, but Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered into his ear, "Just a quickie."

Kurt thought for only a second, knowing that he had locked the door and everyone _was_ still asleep...

"O-ok..." he whispered, and Blaine grinned, nibbling his ear.

Kurt bent himself over again, positioning himself to allow full access, and Blaine pressed himself up against Kurt's entrance, earning a low whimper from the blue eyed boy. Blaine grinned at the whimper, and pushed himself against Kurt's entrance a little more, and he heard Kurt whisper, "Please don't tease me..."

Blaine smirked and then pushed himself inside of Kurt. He heard the other take a sharp intake of breath, and Blaine bent over to whisper into Kurt's ear, "Don't worry, the water from the shower will loosen you up and make it easier to slip in and out." Blaine made a point of this by beginning to move slowly in and out of Kurt, picking up speed as the water dribbled down Kurt's bum and loosened him.

Kurt bit down on his lower lip, containing as many moans as he could, but if one was able to escape, he made a point to drown it out with the water, turning the taps up to increase the water splashing onto their naked skin.

The sound of water being squelched into a closed space was becoming more frequent as Blaine picked up speed, thrusting himself deep inside of Kurt, soon finding that special spot and thumping himself into it, earning some drowned moans from Kurt, who did his best to make sure they were not heard.

Blaine reached his hand down and began to stroke Kurt, pumping him at the same speed as he thrust himself into Kurt, and Kurt bit down on his lip more, earning the taste of blood, but he did not care as pleasure took over his whole body. His vision streaked white and he came into Blaine's hand, his liquid dripping through Blaine's fingers. Blaine brought his hand to his mouth and licked away Kurt's seed, and then thrust once more inside of Kurt, hitting that one spot, and came inside of him. He moved in and out of Kurt, repeatedly hitting that one spot as he pumped his liquid white seed inside of his lover. A small moan left Blaine's lips, and he bit down on them to make sure another did not leave them. He began to slow his pace as he slowly stopped coming, and then they rested for a while, regaining their breath. Blaine slowly pulled himself out of Kurt, and Kurt straightened, as much as it hurt his bum.

"Come on, let's wash," Kurt whispered, his cheeks aflame as he picked up the shampoo and squirted some into his pale hand. He began washing his hair and then started on Blaine's dark curls, twirling them around his fingers.

He rinsed the shampoo out of their hair and then did the same with the conditioner, washing and rinsing. Kurt picked up the body wash and squirted some into his hand. Blaine reached for the bottle and squirted some into his own hand, placing the bottle back down and began washing Kurt's body. Kurt flushed as Blaine ran his large hands over his chest, playing with his nipples slightly, and then reaching down and washing his other body parts.

"Do the same to me, please," Blaine whispered, staring intently into Kurt's blue eyes as his own golden-brown eyes filled with lust. Kurt flushed again and began rubbing the body wash onto Blaine's tanned abs, admiring them with his touch and sight.

"Now lower," Blaine whispered, cupping Kurt's to show him what he meant.

Kurt nodded slowly, lowering his hands and washing Blaine's manhood. He could feel it becoming hard in his hands as Blaine shut his eyes and tried to contain a moan.

"You're like a bloody sex machine, did you know that?" Kurt whispered, beginning to stroke Blaine's hardened member.

Kurt could feel himself becoming hard again and cursed Blaine for turning _him _into a sex machine too. He stroked Blaine's member slowly at first, teasing it, and then picked up his pace, pumping it vigorously. Blaine bit down on his lip to contain his moans of pleasure, and he leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt felt Blaine thrusting his pelvis forward and then he felt Blaine begin to stroke his own member, making Kurt's knees almost buckle beneath him. Kurt thrust his pelvis forward too, and they soon came into each other's hands, their liquid mixing with the running water.

"We were supposed to just wash ourselves..." Kurt whispered, and Blaine had to suppress a laugh as Kurt glared at him.

They got out of the shower and turned the taps off; Blaine picked up a towel and dried himself quickly with it and then began to dry Kurt off too. When they were both relatively dry, they left the bathroom, a towel covering their lower selves.

Blaine began to dress himself in his clothes from the night before, and Kurt got out his fresh uniform from his fashionable wardrobe.

"Shit, it's a school day, isn't it?" Blaine murmured, and Kurt nodded in response. Blaine shook his head and sighed, muttering something about wishing he did not have a uniform at times.

Kurt stuck his head out of his bedroom door. No one was up just yet, but he knew that they would be soon. He gestured to Blaine to come to the door, and they both snuck out, making it to the front door before they heard the sound of someone getting out of bed.

"Quick!" Kurt hissed, unlocking the front door and pulling it open, pushing Blaine out into the morning sun. Kurt followed him out and shut the door, a sigh of relief leaving his pink lips.

Kurt turned around to see Blaine smiling at him, and Kurt gave him a quizzical look. Blaine only shook his head and leaned forward, planting a kiss on Kurt's lips, stealing his breath.

"I love you," he whispered as their lips parted, and Kurt's cheeks flushed.

"I... I love you too," Kurt replied, and Blaine grinned, stealing another kiss from Kurt's kiss swollen lips.

* * *

><p><strong>This fanfic was <em>supposed <em>to be a oneshot, but I fail at them. I try, but they always end up being at least two chapters long.**

**Argh, I've made Blaine into a sex machein and Kurt, poor, once innocent Kurt, his sex slave! _What _is wrong with me? (A lot of things, so do not answer that question)**

**Anyway, please enjoy and review, and try not to leave your computer unattended with this extreme sex scene on your screen. If you've gotta use the loo, lock you computer, damnit, LOCK YOUR COMPUTER!**

**Ahem.**

**Thank you!**

_**JelloMelloHackerMatt**_


End file.
